The Life of the Wicked and the Good
by Demoinc Angel
Summary: Lame title but it's all I got for now. This is the first story I'm actually posting on this site so the characters may be a little OOC at the moment but I promise that will change as the story progresses. Not much to say, please just read, NO FLAMES


_If you only knew just how much I love you. Oh Elphie! It's too late for that now that you're gone. I may never get the chance to see you again! It's all my fault…if only I had been stronger I-_

My thoughts were abruptly cut off as I sunk to my knees and the Gale Force surrounded me. Good, let them think that I was the one that they wanted, it would leave more time for Elphaba to escape.

"It isn't her you want, you fools, it's that one!" Madame Morrible shouted at them as she pointed off towards the sunset.

As though she hadn't said it before heading off that way, towards the West, and away from me.

I was suddenly yanked to my feet roughly as the guards finally left.

"Glinda, you listen to me now, you just go along with what the Wizard and I tell you to do and no harm shall come to you or your friends and family. Understand me?"

Her grip tightened with every word and I nodded, finding myself unable to meet her evil filled eyes, she terrified me to no end now that I knew she was capable of doing exactly as she said without hesitation. She suddenly released me and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Oh do cheer up Ms. Upland, we'll get Elphaba back, don't worry."

That was exactly what I feared the most.

"_Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful."_ Her voice rang in my head. Why now of all times? Was it a huge mistake for me to just leave her there?

No! I decided, shaking my head to free the tears from my eyes, no…she was better off without me. She'd be safe now.

Heh, the silly girl, if she only knew just how much her words meant to me. How much she meant to me.

I had my broom taking me farther and farther West with every passing minute. I would get there in no time at all. The only problem being that I really didn't know what to do when I got there. I only had a general direction in mind to begin with. I guess it had to be enough for now.

It was growing darker as well and I was growing a bit tired by now but with the Gale Force and all of Oz against me I couldn't even stop and rest for a moment. If I stopped now I would defiantly get caught. No, I had to keep going.

"Glinda, my sweet, I'm sorry…" I whispered to the wind, then added. "Nessa, Fiyerio, Boq, I'm sorry to you as well. But it was for the best. I couldn't work for a man I once thought was so wonderful…I was so wrong. He isn't wonderful at all. He stands for all that I am against and I just couldn't live with that. So, for everything, I'm sorry. I love you all."

Glinda arrived at Shiz University with Madame Morrible at her side about a week later. Everyone noticed something off about her almost instantly. The usually bubbling blonde wasn't smiling, her sapphire blue eyes were downcast, and her usually perfect blonde curls were disheveled.

Making a mental note that Elphaba wasn't with them Nessarose, Boq, and Fiyerio quickly went over to greet them. Seeing poor Glinda all shook up pushed all other thoughts out of Boqs mind, but Fiyerio and Nessa just glared at Madame Morrible.

"What happened, Glin?" Nessa asked quickly as she grabbed the older blondes hand. Glinda remained silent and shook her head sadly. Madame Morrible gave her a stern glare, but let it pass without comment.

Fiyerio looked livid as he kept glaring at the headshiztress. "Where is she, what did you do with Elphaba?" He growled.

All of a sudden Glinda started to sob uncontrollably as she threw herself into his arms. Stunned momentarily by this distraction he then hugged her tightly to him and began to stroke her hair comfortingly. The headshiztress looked disgusted at her, but that quickly passed, and looking straight at the Winkie prince said very quietly; "I have not done anything, however, Ms. Elphaba will not be re-joining Shiz University ever again."

"Why not?" Boq interjected, a look of confusion evident on the Munchkinlanders face.

"Yes, why ever not Madame?"

"She has," Here she hesitated slightly. "other affairs to deal with. Nothing to worry your pretty little heads about my dears." At this point she turned her to face the distraught Glinda. "Control yourself Ms. Glinda, stop crying, you're creating a scene."

The seventeen year old Gilikenese girl stopped sobbing almost instantly though silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide as she tried not to look at her.

Morrible tsked but let her be. "Take her to her room. She must be exhausted. Poor thing." With that she left the group and went to her office.

"That bitch." The tragically beautiful girl hissed at her retreating figure. "I shall pray for her lost soul."

"I don't trust her."

"Neither do I." Fiyerio added. "Something bad must've happened for the headshiztress to get involved. She hadn't gone with them when they left for Emerald City. The Wizard must have called for her."

"Yeah, but what?" Boq pointed out.

"Beats me, Glinda could you please tell us? You don't need to worry. She's gone now."

"Please don't make me talk just now…" She whimpered as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Alright, but sweet, please calm down before you make yourself sick. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, her small frame trembling with effort as she tried to step away.

"Sorry I got your shirt all wet."

"That's okay,"

A small smile graced her face but it didn't quite meet her eyes. At least she stopped crying for now. They all hated seeing her cry and realized that they would have to be quite careful with what they talked about for a while.

"Come now, you need your rest."

Glinda hesitated a moment and muttered; "I don't really think I need any rest…"

"Oh Glin, if this is about going back to your room you don't have to, you could stay in my room with me if you wish."

"Thanks Nessa, but I think I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"…Yeah."

The wind swept over my emerald skin gently as I flew through the skies of Oz. It has almost been a week since I left Glinda with Morrible and the Wizard. I wonder vaguely what she and the others are doing now.

I am tired, so tired, it should be safe to stop by now. I need to find food and shelter. It was going to be difficult but not altogether impossible. How could I have not figured out a plan sooner? Ugh stupid, stupid, stupid!

Maybe it would be better if I just turned myself in…no! They would never let me explain! Morrible and the Wizard would hurt the ones I loved to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. Ever.

"It's a good thing that I got that message to Fiyerio before we left. Glinda needs someone like him. He'll take good care of her, I'm sure of it."

**********************************FLASHBACK****************************************

It was the day before their journey to go to Emerald City and meet the wonderful Wizard of Oz. The two girls were packing for the trip. Well, Glinda was, Elphaba had finished quite some time ago and was now reading.

Glinda was flouncing about the room and humming merrily to herself as she proceeded to pack her belongings. Every once in a while Elphie would look up from her book at the happy blonde and smile.

Even though this was more for her friend than for herself Glinda couldn't be happier or more excited than she was now. This was going to be their first time to the city after all, who wouldn't be? She was snapped out of her thoughts as her roomie began to snicker.

"Glinda, my sweet, we're only going to be gone for two days. I really doubt you need to bring that many clothes."

"My dear Elphie," She replied. "One can never have too many clothes, besides, these aren't all for me."

"Oh no, no way! I'm not letting you dress me up!" She stood up from the chair that she had been occupying and threw her book down onto it for emphasis. With a stubborn glare at her friend that seemed to scream at her to just attempt it and see what would happen.

"Oh please Elphie, I bought all this stuff for you too…it would never fit me!" She pleaded.

Why was it that she could never say no to those beautiful blue eyes?

"Okay okay fine!" The green girl gave in. "No pink though."

"But-"

Elphaba glared at her and she sighed.

"Pink goes good with green, but fine, no pink. I promise."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Glinda forgot about her for a moment and rushed to answer it.

"Oh hello Fiyerio dearest. Come on in. I'll only be a moment."

Was it Elphaba's imagination or did the blonde girl look the slightest bit unhappy?

"That's okay Glinda, take your time, I don't mind." Upon noticing the green girl sitting there he threw a wink in her direction when his date had her back turned. "Hello there Elphaba."

"Hello Fiyerio."

"I'll be right back." Glinda said as she rushed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When both were assured that she was out of earshot they began to talk.

"So, the Wizard of Oz, huh Fae?"

"Yeah, um listen, I need to ask you a favor." She seemed nervous, the visible flinch at his nickname for her threw the Winkie prince for a loop, but he wasn't too concerned by it. He remembered that she hadn't ever had a nickname before so she might have needed time to get used to it.

"Anything for you."

"We can't see each other, it'd hurt Glinda if she ever found out, but that's not the only thing I needed to say." She hesitated a moment, as though choosing her words carefully. "I want you to promise that you'll take care of her for me if something were to happen. Please, you're the only one I can trust!"

"But F-Elphaba, nothing is going to happen." He tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that." She shot back. "Just promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

Just then their favorite bubbling blond burst into the room wearing a lilac colored dress that just reached her knees. She was giggling happily.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, giving a little twirl.

"Beautiful as always Ms. Glinda." Fiyerio wolf-whistled.

Elphaba shot him a glare. "Don't make me regret my decision." She warned.

Glinda remained blatantly oblivious. "Oh Elphie, what do you think?"

"What does it matter?"

"Oh don't be that way! C'mon, please-"

"It looks…fine. Okay?"

"Just fine?" She pressed.

Elphaba sighed , got up, and left.

"What's up with her?"

"Beats me."

********************************END FLASHBACK*************************************

Upon reaching the room that Elphaba and I share, no, shared. I won't pretend that it didn't hurt to think in past tense on that point. I had to fight to keep my tears at bay.

I clung to Fiyerios arm. Nessa and Boq had left us to go get something to eat. He whispered into my ear; "You don't need to worry. I'm right here. I promise I won't let you fall."

Nodding slowly, I rested my hand over the doorknob and turned it, my hand still shaking.

Everything was exactly the way we left it the day we left. Elphies belongings were all neat and tidy and mine were everywhere. It was though nothing had changed, yet everything had changed. I suddenly let go of Fiyerio and walked in a trance-like state over to my bed.

We had shared it that final night. There had been a really bad thunderstorm, and though Elphie had more reason to be scared than I did, I had been utterly terrified. She had held me in her arms. I remembered them, warm, and surprisingly strong. Until I finally fell asleep that night.

I couldn't bear to think of her. It was hurting me in ways I couldn't describe. Stupid of me really, it wasn't like she had died, so why was I behaving as though she had?

Because she still could. The voice in the back of my head reasoned.

I couldn't remember what happened, but the next thing I knew, Fiyerio's arms were around me and he was murmuring reassuringly in my ear. My world was spinning and I couldn't breathe.

"Glinny, what's wrong? It's okay."

I couldn't tell him, not without blowing it for everyone, it would put them all at risk if I were to slip. That wicked Morrible was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell the world her well composed lie. It made me sick to know that I would have to be the perfect pawn in this twisted game she wanted to play.

"S-She left," I managed to choke out. "I-She-I can't-" I was mildly aware that I was hysterical, but I couldn't manage to make any sense if I tried. It all just hurt too much.

"Hey, take it easy now, you're fine." He continued murmuring in my ear, but I couldn't make out most of it, then he rubbed small soothing circles on my back. So sweet of him to care, but it wasn't helping much. It was enough for me to regain some composure and I let out a small hiccup as I choked back the rest of the tears.

"Better now?"

"A bit." I admitted and looked to the floor once more.

"Good," He smiled, the worry evident on his face. "Get some sleep now, okay?"

"I'm not tired." I responded, stifling a yawn.

He laughed slightly then sighed. "Just try."

"Fine." I huffed as I hopped into bed. Fiyerio came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night, I'll be here if you need me."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Soon enough, though I hadn't thought it would, sleep overcame me and my world faded to black.

She had finally fallen asleep. Thank goodness. I watched as the blonde beauty's breathing slowly evened. Damn Fae, I sure hope you know what you're doing…

I couldn't hate her, but seeing Glinda like this made me sick, what on earth had been going through their heads? I couldn't very well ask the Gilikenese girl, because of her current condition, and that only left Elphaba to who knew what truly happened. No getting the truth out of Morrible that's for damn sure.

A soft murmur came from Glinda in her sleep, I glanced over to see her smile faintly, must've been a pretty good dream. Wonder what it was about?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN GLINDAS DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were back at the Wizards, back in the attic, me and Elphaba. She was just getting ready to take off.

"Elphie, just say you're sorry,"

"I can't Glinda, I just can't, they stand for everything I'm against, I couldn't possibly work with them. You know this. They'll hurt you if I don't run for it. Please come with me. Think of what we could do together!"

"But I can't."

The green skinned girl, my best friend, smiled faintly. "That's okay. I understand."

I blinked. Did she really?

"Well in that case," She whispered, her lips just inches from mine. "I hope you're happy." Suddenly her beautiful brown eyes met mine as our lips touched and I found myself leaning into a searing kiss.

"You too." I whispered back, reeling in slight shock as I raised a hand to my lips, did that really just happen? 


End file.
